El sabor de un calído corazón 2
by nekomimiludwig
Summary: Tenia que conseguir un trabajo, necesitaba mantener a la familia ya que mi hermano Lovino había perdido el empleo después de una dura pelea con su jefe y como esta muy enfermo no tengo quien me mantenga. Solicite empleo de asistente con Ludwig el era un hombre serio frío y amargado o al menos eso aparentaba en realidad el era una persona muy tímida y muy amable, bueno, no tanto.
1. Chapter 1

Podría decir que todo comenzó un día de semana cualquiera, no recuerdo muy bien cual, pero recuerdo bien todo lo sucedido. Tenia que conseguir un trabajo, necesitaba mantener a la familia ya que mi hermano Lovino había perdido el empleo después de una dura pelea con su jefe y como esta muy enfermo no tengo quien me mantenga.

Solicite empleo de asistente con Ludwig el era un hombre serio frío y amargado o al menos eso aparentaba en realidad el era una persona muy tímida y muy amable, bueno, no tanto.

"Je, ¡seguro que voy a conseguir el empleo! No puedo fallar"Se dijo a si mismo con un tono de voz muy alegre. "Oh... Parece que esta es la oficina de mi jefe, no me siento bien, supongo que debo regresar a casa... Pero no quiero defraudar a Lovi, no quiero que terminemos en la calle"tomo todo su coraje y valentía para entrar a la oficina, pero seguía estando algo inseguro.

-H-hola, V-vengo a solicitar el empleo de asistente, busco a Ludwig?. Se sentía un poco tímido y empezó a tartamudear al ver el rostro serio de ese hombre.

-Eh?, creo me buscas a mi, mucho gusto soy L-lud Ludwig beilschmidt. Su voz se había tornado tímida y tartamuda, se sorprendió al ver a esa persona tímida y asustada con un cuerpo pequeño e indefenso , un cuerpo muy atractivo para su gusto, con un trasero firme, una pequeña carita bella y muchas cosas de su cuerpo que lo volvía loco.

-Eh? Estas bien, te ves pálido, tal vez tenga que volver en otro momento.

Ludwig no podía permitir que ese niño tan bello e indefenso escapara de sus manos, lo tomo fuertemente de la mano y lo arrastro a su lado donde sus miradas se entrelazaron mientras los dos se veían mutuamente con un leve sonrojo en sus caras, parecía que algo de ese hombre serio y alto le había atraído.

-No,no, ¡No te vallas!

-Eh? Seguro que no quieres que venga otro día, te ves algo pálido.

El sabia claramente que no volvería, no quería perderlo, se lamentaría toda la vida de perder ese pequeño cuerpo que lo ponía loco

-L-lo siento, suele pasarme, comencemos con la entrevista.

-S-si. Su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate, tenia miedo de no conseguir el empleo y terminar en la calle

-Es normal que estés nervioso, pero trata de calmarte. Bien, comencemos, ¿Qué haces cuando tienes dificultades para resolver un problema?

-Eh?, esa es fácil, creí que seria mas dificil. ¡Comienzo a llorar y a pedir ayuda!

-Ok...No me esperaba eso. Bueno Feliciano, dime, ¿Por que quieres trabajar aquí?

-E-es que mi hermano perdío su trabajo tras una pelea con su jefe y ahora esta muy enfermo como para trabajar así que quise conseguir empleo para poder comprar los medicamentos de mi hermano

-Oh, eso es muy triste, espero que tu hermano se mejore, ¿Cuántas tareas puedes y te gusta realizar a la vez?

-Je, me gusta dormir y puedo dormir y comer a la vez, el abuelo dice que es un don.

Ludwig pensó que Feliciano era vago, incompetente, débil e inútil, si el no tuviera las característica fisicas que tanto le atraían posiblemente no lo hubiera contratado

-Bien... Con eso me basta, luego te amo.

-¿Luego me amas?

- No, digo, luego te llamo.

-Esta bien espero que nos volvamos a ver, Lud~.

-¡Espera!, no te vallas, por favor.

-Eh?, pasa algo?, estas bien?.

No contesto palabra alguna solo pego su boca con la de el lo acuesta ferozmente en su escritorio tirando todo lo que había allí poniéndose sobre el, una pierna a cada lado. Besa el cuello, casi como un rose antes de subir dando un suave beso al labio inferior, mordió y lamió antes de adentrarse en la boca ajena buscando con su lengua. Cuando el aire se hizo necesaria se separo dando un beso y una mordida mas al labio inferior*

-¡Que!, ¿¡Que mierda crees que haces!?.

-¡Oye!, no, déjame explicarte.

Su cara se ruborizo, no sabia como sentirse, estaba furioso pero sentía que quería mas. Sin pensarlo salio corriendo de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y su mente estaba nublada de sentimientos que nunca había sentido antes. Comenzó a sentirse extraño y se detuvo en una esquina de el edificio

-Aquí estas... Creí que te había perdido.

-¡Que fue eso!

-Eh?, te refieres a lo del beso?

-¡No hables de eso como si fuera normal!

-Es normal, ¿Nunca te habían besado antes?

-N-no...

-Entonces supongo que debes de ser virgen, genial, me encantara robarte virginidad.

-Eh!? Q-quieres quitarme la virginidad!?

Hablo como si estuviera muy seguro de lo que decía peo en realidad no tenia ni la menor idea a lo que se refería.

-Claro, pero descuida, no sera hoy, lo are cuando comiences a trabajar conmigo.

-¡Trabajar contigo!, ¡Jamas trabajaría con alguien como tu!

-¿Eso crees?, entonces como te mantendrás y compraras los medicamentos de tu hermano?, ademas no creo que alguien te contrate con ese curriculum tan malo.

-Eh?, supongo que tienes razón. Trábajare contigo pero solo por mi hermano

-Perfecto, comienzas mañana, no faltes.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa provocadora antes de irse caminando hacía su oficina. "No se que estoy haciendo, por suerte el abuelo no esta vivo, estaría muy avergonzado de mi, pero, creo que... El me gusta" Sonrío alegremente tocando con su mano la mejilla que el rubio había besado.

-F-feliciano, ¿conseguiste el empleo?. Lovino se veía decaído y bastante pálido, estaba muy enfermo, y tenia que mantenerse en cama, aun que insistía en que se encontraba bien y no necesitaba reposar

-¡Si!, je, comienzo a trabajar mañana.

-D-de enserio?.

.Si,si, mi jefe es genial y muy amable, no puedo esperar para comenzar a trabajar.

Lovino se sentía muy alegre de que su hermano haya logrado algo, a pesar de que el pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo enojado el lucia muy feliz y tenia muchas esperanzas.

Italia despertó muy contento por su primer día de trabajo, se sentía muy contento y feliz, no podía esperar a comenzar a trabajar. ¡Yay!, hoy comienza mi primer día de trabajo, no lo puedo creer, ¡Voy a trabajar duro!.

-Hola Lud, ya llegue.

-Eh?, llegas temprano, creí que vendría mas tarde.

-Je, ¿en que puedo ayudarte, lud?, ¿Quieres que ye ayude en algo u otra cosa?

-Nada de eso, de hecho te tengo otro trabajo.

Dio una sonrisa provocadora cuando lo tomo del brazo y lo acorralo con sus dos brazos en la pared, tumbado sobre el tomo su cuello y comenzó a morder sin piedad alguna, dejando una herida visible en su cuello, hasta subir a su boca a la que se había vuelto adicto dando un suave beso al labio inferior, mordiendo y lamiendo antes de adentrarse en la boca del joven buscando con su lengua. Cuando el aire se hizo necesaria se separo dando un beso mas. Le baja los pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

-¡Oye!, ¿¡Que crees que haces!?.

-Solo te beso, no es para tanto...

- Es, es que dijiste que me arias otras cosas y no estoy listo

- Eh?, oh ya veo, eres tan inocente...

- I-inocente? Cruzo sus piernas tratando de tapar lo que había entre ellas, coloco sus manos en su cara tratando de cubrir su cara roja. ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- Dios... Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba, pero, supongo que tengo que decírtelo, en realidad solo te contrate para, bueno, tu ya sabes...

- Uh?, a que te refieres, no entiendo Lo miro con una cara muy inocente.

- Oh... Bueno sera mejor que te explique...

Lo abrazo tiernamente, se miraron por unos minutos, sus caras estaban tan rojas como un tomate, hundieron las miradas con un fuerte beso en los labios, cuando se soltaron comenzaron con otro beso aun mas fuerte, el rubio adentro su lengua dentro de la boca del contrario recorriendo su interior de lado a lado. Mordiendo y lamiendo sus labios y besando en un apasionadamente beso que parecía eterno.

.Eso fue delicioso, ¿Quieres que continuemos?

- S-si

Su voz se torno algo mas segura, aunque todavía no tenia idea de lo que le aria, pero tomo el riesgo de seguir adelante con esto.

estuvieron unas horas con eso, Feliciano, no estaba del todo de acuerdo con este tema, no le gusto mucho, pero le había tomado mucho araño a aquel hombre pensaba que si Ludwig era feliz el también lo seria.

-¡Ya es tarde!, tengo que irme, ya se paso la hora en la que Lovi tenia que tomar los medicamentos. Se desesperó al ver la hora pensó que su hermano podría estar muy enfadado o algo peor. Adiós Lud, hasta mañana.

-A-adiós...

Ah... Lovi me va a matar, la próxima tratare de llegar mas temprano. abrió la puerta con su llave, corrió hasta la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano, posiblemente estaría muy enojado, pero creía que el pudo haberse levantado para agarrar los medicamentos el mismo.

- Hola?, Lovi, estas aquí? Se adentro en la casa y subió las escaleras que conducían a la habitación donde supuestamente estaba su hermano. Al entrar en la habitación y no encontrar a su hermano se sintió algo preocupado, reviso en las habitaciones que se encontraba en el piso de arriba, al no encontrar nada se preocupo mucho, bajo las escaleras corriendo y camino hasta la cocina, la luz estaba apagada, y no se veía mucho, camino hasta dentro de la cocina y encontró una figura sentada en una silla, por su forma supuso que podía ser su hermano, de la alegría de encontrarlo lo abrazo muy fuerte, pero toda su preocupación volvió al notar que no respondió a su abrazo.

-Hermano... ¿Estas despierto?, lo siento, ¿Estas enojado?, H-hermano, no me asustes así... Toco su hombro para verificar su estado, no parecía estar dormido, de algún modo, se veía mas... Diferente, ¡Oye!, no me asustes, D-despierta Lovi Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver la figura inmóvil de su hermano, no sabia como reaccionar, se sentía culpable su corazón palpitaba acelerado y le resultaba difícil respirar, sacudió el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, al ver que no despertaba se desespero y se hecho al llanto. No sabia que hacer, no sabia como reaccionar, su corazón parecía estallar, estaba cubierto de nervios y de desesperación. Se tumbo en los brazos de su hermano y los acomodo en tal forma que parecía que lo abrazaba se quedo junto a el llorando durante varias horas hasta que finalmente llego a la conclusión de que el ya no estaba con el...

Supongo ahora esta junto a el abuelo, allí en el cielo... Espero que este bien, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable Tomo con delicadeza la mano de la persona con la que compartió su vida e infancia que lo había acompañado en los peores y mejores momentos de su vida la persona con la que vivía día tras día a coloco en una de sus mejillas, serró sus ojos y se despidió con un simple "Adiós".

Feliciano estaba muy preocupado por el asunto de su hermano, desde aquel día no pudo liberarse de la culpa, se sentía detestable no podia seguir viviendo, no así. Falto al trabajo mas de una semana, eso preocupo mucho a Ludwig, pero no le sorprendía, creyó que pudo haberlo olvidado.

Luego de un mes sin ir al trabajo Feliciano pensó que tenia que hacer algo con su vida, desde que Lovino fallecío lo único que hacia era ir al cementerio y volver a acostarse, su vida había perdido el sentido, ya no le quedaba nadie, a acepción de Ludwig, pero... Yo solo soy, ¿Su empleado?, de todos modos aunque Lovino ya no este tengo que ir a trabajar. Se cambio su ropa ya que llevaba usándola mas de una semana, se puso unos jeans y no remera negra nada muy llamativo.

- H-hola, Lud, lo siento por no venir al trabajo estos días, eh estado muy ocupado. Su mirada se puso levemente deprimida y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes como si estuviera a punto de llorar, trato de evitarlo pero al final estallo en el llanto. Sin entender bien por que se comportaba de tal manera lo tomo en sus brazos levemente y dando un ligero beso en su cabeza. Levanto su cara y limpio una lagrima que bajaba de su ojo y pasaba por su mejilla.

- ¿Que pasa?, ¿Por que lloras?.

- Eh?, Dio una sonrisa falta al ver la reacción del mas alto y limpio con su mano una lagrima que pasaba por su mejilla. E-estoy bien.

- Eso no es cierto, ¿Quieres que té consuele? Desvío su mirada de los ojos del castaño y la dirigió a su cuello para nuevamente dejar otra marca allí.

- ¿T-te refieres a que me vas a comer de nuevo?

- Je... Sonrío un poco al notar la inocencia de Feliciano, empezó a besar todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a consumir todo lo que era esa pequeña y hermosa figura, besando y mordiendo todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a comérselo entero.

Pasaron varias horas en la oficina, Feliciano termino y camino hasta su casa, su depresión había acabado, pero como toda emoción no podía liberarse completamente de ella.

- ¡Lovi ya llegue! Tenia la costumbre de saludar a su hermano cuando llegaba a casa, por la felicidad que sentía al estar con aquel rubio había olvidado por completo la perdida de su hermano. Recordó todo lo que paso y la culpa se hundió en su corazón, corrió rápidamente a su habitación y se hundió en su cama, empezó a llorar como nunca, esta triste muy triste, pero no sabia como remediarlo, grito, y mordió su mano dejando una marca en ella, estaba sufriendo no sabia que hacer así que simplemente comenzó a tirarse del cabello y golpearse la cara.

Considero en volver al trabajo, pensó toda la noche en que el era el único que lo quería, pero luego penco en que Ludwig nunca le había dicho que lo amaba, nunca le había dado un beso suave en la mejilla sin llegar a tocarlo completamente, lo único que el hacia era tocarlo y morderlo, eso confundió a Feliciano, por una ves en la vida sentía realmente que nadie lo apreciaba "Y si yo muriera Ludwig podría conseguirse a otra persona igual a mi y hacerle lo mismo, Y-yo, yo no le importo a nadie" No lloro solo enfrento la realidad, la triste realidad, pero lamentablemente la vida le había jugado una mala broma.

Pasaron las semanas hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya nada importaba, pero el no quería tomar las salida rápida tomo fuerzas para seguir adelante, se baño, sé vistió y comenzó el día, pero no estaba del todo feliz, el solo podía seguir adelante porque, aunque Ludwig no lo aprecia el lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo.

"Cuando regrese Ludwig estaba con muchas personas, ellos dijeron que sabían que regresaría, ellos dijeron que querían comer el resto de mi cuerpo, éso es lo que dijeron..."

Duele pero mientras el pueda disfrutarlo yo soy feliz...


	2. Capítulo 2

Paso mas de un año desde que Feliciano comenzó a trabajar junto a Ludwig, se había acostumbrado a el y es mas Ludwig sentía que le había tomado mucho cariño a aquel castaño que le alegraba los días ya lo consideraba como su pareja pero nunca se lo había dicho y cada ves que uno de sus clientes trataba de ligar con el lo alejaba a pesar de que en el pasado prestaba el cuerpo de Feliciano a cambio de dinero, pero el se había vuelto muy celoso y no dejaba que Feliciano pasara mucho tiempo a solas con sus compañeros de trabajo, el cuerpo de aquel moreno se había vuelto su pertenecía y no dejaría que nadie mas lo tocara.  
-Oye Feli vamos, sal conmigo esta noche, prometo que seré bueno.  
-Lo siento, pero esta noche tengo una cita con Luddy, iremos a un restaurante muy bello, dijo que esta noche me diría algo muy importante, me pregunto que sera...  
-Esta bien... ¡Pero la próxima saldremos!, ¿Verdad?  
-Je, claro que si. Le miro calidamente y dio un beso en la frente del contrario. ¡Hasta mañana chicos!. Se despidió de sus compañeros de trabajo lanzando un beso al aire. Pero todavía no podía irse, faltaba que se despida de la persona mas importante en el edificio.  
-Luddy, ya me tengo que ir, ¡Dame un beso de despedida!  
-Eh?, ya te vas... Que lastima, te voy a extrañar. Se paro de la silla que se encontraba detrás de su escritorio y camino hacia Feliciano, lo tomo en sus brazos dando un fuerte beso en su frente.  
-Ludwig, como me vas a extrañar si nos vamos a ver hoy en nuestra cita, no me digas que ya lo olvidaste, tonto...  
-Claro que no lo olvide, es que faltan unas horas para nuestra cita y te voy a extrañar en ese tiempo.  
-Tontito. Se soltó de sus brazos lo tomo del rostro y le beso en la boca. Te espero. Se despidió con dando un beso en el aire y cerro la puerta, mientras el rubio suspiro leve y volvió con su trabajo.  
Bien, tengo que arreglarme no puedo ir así mejor tomo una ducha. Busco en su bolsillo la llave de la casa, cuando la encontró abrió la puerta y prendió la luz. Lud pasa por mi en unas horas voy a tomar una ducha. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, se desvistió y espero a que la tina se llenara. Listo, voy a elegir lo que me pondré, quiero ir bien vestido para que Ludwig se sorprenda. Camino aun desnudo hacia su habitación donde se encontraba su armario repleto de viejas prendas de el y su hermano. Aquí hay mucha ropa, me trae muchos recuerdos, aquí esta el traje que uso Lovi en su cumpleaños y mi traje de marinero, cuanto tiempo desde que no lo uso, pero no puedo ir a la cita así, aun que lo usare pronto. Revisando el armario encontró una vieja prenda de su hermano, una prenda totalmente nueva solo usada una ves, esa prenda fue la que uso su hermano para una cita con la chica de la que estaba enamorado, la esposa del jefe del restaurante donde trabajaba y la razón por la que lo despidieron. Esa mujer por la que estaba completamente loco, pero... Ya tenia a alguien, aun que no era la persona mas amable para aquella chica ya que la maltrataba y abusaba de ella como un juguete, considero dejar a su marido pero le tenia mucho miedo y temía que sus golpes pudieran convertirse en algo peor, Lovino había conocido a aquella mujer escondida en un armario de la casa, parecía muy herida, la ayudo y la cuido claro que Lovino no tenia idea de quien era la persona que la hacia sufrir y que esa misma persona era su esposo y jefe, sin saber eso Lovino se confeso a aquella mujer le pidió una cita a la cual con gusto ella acepto, la noche de la cita camino con su elegante traje y un gran ramo de rosas hacia el lugar donde se suponía que se encontrarían. Al llegar no encontró nada agradable, vio a la mujer que amaba con heridas visibles en sus piernas y brazos llorando, se sorprendió al verla tan herida tiro el ramo de rosas al suelo y corrió hacia ella, la abrazo con sus brazos y beso su cabeza, le dio un fuerte abrazo y le ofreció su ayuda pero detrás de aquella mujer se encontraba el hombre que hacia de la vida de aquella pobre chica se convirtiera en un infierno, le dio un fuerte golpe en el rostro y la obligo a confesar el engaño que cometió junto a Lovino, la llamo "Mujer inservible" y la insulto frente a el, su jefe reacciono violentamente hacia Lovino pelearon un tiempo y Lovino volvió a casa con el ojo morado y muy deprimido y para empeorar las cosas sufrió de una terrible enfermedad de la cual no pudo sobrevivir. Apretó aquella prenda con fuerza y la beso. Creo que me pondré esto entonces... Eso me recuerda que la tina ya debe de estar llena. Corrió hacia ella y se lanzo a la tina. El agua esta ta agradable, desearía poder bañarme junto a Ludwig.  
Al igual que Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig, también haba elegido una prenda muy especial, era una prenda de su hermano, la uso el día en que conoció a Feliciano y cree que le trae buena suerte. El rubio se preparaba para pasar por Feliciano a la hora que acordaron, se puso colonia se peino como acostumbraba y se subió al coche para pasa por la casa del castaño.  
El timbre de la casa de Feliciano sonó, todavía no se encontraba del todo listo así que tardo un tiempo en abrir la puerta para recibir al rubio.  
-¡Ludwig!, llegaste, te estaba esperando. Lo abrazo muy alegre y le dio un beso en los labios  
-H-hola Feliciano, estoy feliz de que podamos ir juntos. Continua con el abrazo del castaño por unos segundos hasta finalmente soltarlo y devolverle el beso.  
-Bien, ¿Vamos?  
-Eh?, si vamos  
-Bueno, ¿Donde es?, ¿Es lejos?, no quiero caminar mucho...  
-De hecho no caminaremos vamos a ir en mi auto.  
-Eh?, wow, tienes un lindo auto Luddy.  
-Gracias. Lo acompaño hasta el auto donde caballerosamente abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pueda sentarse.  
-Que caballero.  
-Eh?, gracias, supongo... Al igual que el castaño subió al auto y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad.  
-Luddy  
-Si, que pasa Feli  
-Es que cuando me invitaste a salir dijiste que me hibas a decir algo muy importante, ¿Que era?  
-Eh?, no seas tonto, no puedo decírtelo aquí, luego lo diré, cuando llegue el momento.  
-Ok. Lo miro algo furioso durante todo el viaje hasta llegar al restaurante donde lo tomo de la mano y caminaron juntos como pareja por las calles de la ciudad.  
-Te ves algo enojado, ¿Hice algo mal?.  
-Ah?, no, no es nada es sol que quería que me cuentes eso tan importante que tenias que decirme, pero esta bien cuando llegue el momento me lo dirás. Bien, ¿cual es el restaurante al que iremos?  
-Es ese. Dijo apuntando a el letrero del restaurante.  
-N-no no quiero ir a ese, siento que no es bueno. Su piel se puso pálido y sus ojos se veían brillosos como si tratara de guardarse las lagrimas, ese lugar era uno que ya había visto antes, el lugar donde su hermano trabajaba, no quiso entrar ya que le traía malos recuerdos y no podría aguantar la ganas de llorar por su perdida, a pesar de que la muerte de su querido hermano había sido ase un año el no podía olvidar el tiempo que paso junto a el, ese lugar lo deprimía mucho y el tan solo verlo le entristecía.  
-Eh?, ¿Por que?, ¡Sabes lo que trabaje para poder conseguir reservaciones aquí!  
El castaño solo lo ignoro y camino hacia el auto.  
-Solo quiero ir a casa. Limpio una pequeña lagrima que escapaba de su ojos.  
-¿Que pasa?, ¿Por que lloras?. Lo tomo del hombro y miro su rostro cubierto de lagrimas.  
-No es nada, solo quiero irme a casa.  
-Si hice algo que te molestara solo dime. Quito la mano de su hombro  
- Un rostro tan bello como ese no debe de dejar que las lagrimas caigan en el. El rubio espero respuesta del menor pero lo único que consiguió fue una triste mirada junto con un ligera sonrisa.  
-Esta bien, no es nada, no quiero que nuestra cita se arruine, ¿Podemos ir a otro lugar?. Lo miro con esperanza y una pequeña sonrisa calída a la que el rubio no podía resistirse.  
-Bien, ¿Adonde quieres ir?.  
-Bueno, no quiero decirte, es una sorpresa, es un lugar muy lindo solía ir allí con mi hermano.  
-Bien, sube a el auto, ¿Donde es?.  
-¿puedo conducir yo?  
-No, dime donde es y yo te llevo  
-¡Vamos!, quiero enseñártelo yo.  
-dime donde es.  
-Es un secreto, no puedo decirte.  
-Entonces no.  
-Eh!? ¡Que malo!.  
-Dime cómo llegar y te llevo.  
-Malo,Tú conduces.  
tras varias vueltas, llegan a un bosque. Estacionan el coche y se quedan los dos dentro, contemplando la ciudad.  
-¿Esto es lo que querías mostrarme?.  
-Si, ¿No es lindo?. Lo toma de la mano y lo mira con una sonrisa tierna e inocente.  
-Si, pero, creo que tu eres mas hermoso que la vista de la ciudad iluminada y que los cielos brillantes de estrellas, tu eres verdaderamente bello. Se hacer hacia el y le da un leve beso en los labios.  
-Ludwig.  
-si?.  
-¿Que soy yo para ti?  
-Que pregunta tan tonta, tu eres mi... Mejor amigo.  
-No entiendo eso... Se supones que los mejores amigos no se besan y se tocan, creo que lo nuestro es diferente Ludwig, yo siento algo mas que amistad en mi corazón, siento que te amo, pero que te amo como algo mas que un amigo. se inclina sobre el rubio y lo besa. Te amo Ludwig.  
-Si... Yo también te amo.  
El castaño toco el suavemente el sedoso cabello dorado de su amante y dirigió sus ojos a los hermosos ojos del rubio, unos ojos azules, claros, y brillantes como el reflejo brillante de la luna, no pudo aguantar mas y simplemente se asomo a besarlo.  
No hubo respuesta alguna del rubio, solo continuo con el beso. Cada vez más atrevido, lame ligeramente el labio inferior del castaño. La traviesa lengua del rubio se adentra en las profundidades de la boca del menor. Toca el interior de sus mejillas, sus dientes y, por último, juega con su lengua. Se entrelaza con ella y la invita a entrar en su propia boca.  
-Oye Lud  
-Si?  
-¿Algun día me llevaras aquí de picnic aquí?, seria un lindo detalle  
-Bien... Si tu quieres, podríamos venir mañana  
-Gracias, eso seria muy lindo. ¿Oye podemos salir a fuera?, ya sabes a caminar  
-Mmm?, esta bien, ase un poco de frío ¿Quieres ponerte mi abrigo?  
-Eh?, no lo necesito, ya traje el mio  
-Tonto... Solo trataba de ser romántico  
-Ah?, en ese caso, dámelo  
-No, ya no quiero  
Ludwig caballerosamente le abre la puerta del copiloto y lo ayuda a salir.  
-Bien, ¿Adonde quieres ir?  
-¡Alli!. Dice apuntando a un gran árbol con flores, miles de flores rojas, tan hermosas y brillantes como la luz del amanecer cuando la luna abre paso a la llegada del sol. Parecía que ese lugar se encontraba allí justo apropósito. Se veía como un lugar muy romántico, perfecto para la pareja. Tomaron asiento en el pasto, Ludwig no estaba muy acostumbrado a eso, el pasto no le gustaba, en especial por que no sabía que clase de insectos se encontraban allí. El hombre mas pequeño se acurruco entre los brazos del mas alto y se acomodo en su pecho, esa posición le sentaba muy bien a Ludwig era muy comoda y podían ver la ciudad iluminada a sus pies.  
-Oye Lud...  
-Que?. Dijo acercándose a la cabeza del castaño para oler el delicado aroma de su cabello y besar suavemente.  
-¿Recuerdas eso tan importante que querías decirme?  
-Eh?, ah... Si, pero no creo que tengas que decírtelo ya, después de todo tu lo dijiste primero  
-Querías... ¿Querías decirme que me amabas?. Sabes... Después de todo nuestra relación como amigos era algo rara "Tal ves damaciado rara..."  
-Si... Pero en realidad yo quería preguntarte si querías vivir conmigo, ademas yo te consideraba como mi... Amigo con derechos ¿Creías que eramos amigos y nada mas?, tonto... ¿Que clase de amigos hacen estas cosas?  
-¡Eh!, ¿Por que nunca me lo dijiste?  
-Creí que era demasiado obio... ¿Como no te diste cuenta?.  
-Bueno, es que tu nunca me dices nada... Se sonrojo y puso una cara algo triste. Sobre lo de vivir juntos... Creo que no estaría nada mal.  
-Genial, yo podría ayudarte con la mudanza después de todo nunca he ido a tu casa.  
-Nunca?, claro que has ido algunas veces.  
-Si pero nunca eh entrado no conozco mucho de la casa, y tu si has ido a la mía. Si quieres podríamos vivir juntos en tu casa.  
-Esta bien si luego charlamos ese tema... Ahora solo quiero que nos concentremos en hacer de eta noche única.  
-Te refieres a que quieres... ¿Hacerlo?  
Respondió a la pregunta del mayor con un beso en los labios, luego del beso lo miro algo confundido pero no le importaba volvió a pegar su boca contra la de el y adentro su lengua en las suaves cavidades de la boca contraria. La entrelazo junto con la del castaño, mordió sus labios y al terminar el beso lamió sus labios y los mando al cuello del de ojos miel y dando una fuerte mordida en el para así poder oír el grito ahogado que se escapaba de la garganta del castaño. Continuo con las mordidas en el cuello y hombro, dejo un par de heridas, la sangre fluía de ellas como lagrimas. Las chupo y succiono el liquido sabor espeso con sabor amargo hasta que las heridas pararon de sangrar.  
-Lud... Si sigues mordiendo así me voy a desangrar.  
-Lo siento, pero en verdad que eres muy delicioso. Le sonrío de manera atrevida mientras lamia sus labios para poder sentir nuevamente el delicioso sabor de la sangre ajena. Lo tiro contra el suelo aflojando su corbata y desabrochando su camisa.  
-Lud... esta prenda no es mía, no podemos ensuciarla.  
-No hay problema si la ensuciamos luego podemos lavarla, estoy seguro que cuando se la devuelvas a su dueño no notara lo que hicimos con ella.  
-Es... Es que esta prenda es de mi hermano y no la quiero arruinar.  
-Bueno, si es de tu hermano mejor después de todo esta muerto.  
-¡Oye!, no hables así de mi herma... Antes de que el pudiera darse cuenta el rubio ya esta dentro de el, le había metido la lengua hasta la garganta para callarlo y luego desnudar su cuerpo completamente. Quitando sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior y su camisa y chaqueta.  
-¡Oye!, alguien podría vernos y denunciarnos por exhibicionismo.  
-No lo creo posible, no se ve como un lugar al que mucha gente venga.  
-Esta bien, pero no seas muy fuerte conmigo, si?  
No respondió a la pregunta del castaño solo se dirigió a su boca para darle un leve beso en los labios y poner su mirada directo en los pezones del mas chico. Se acerco a ellos y los contemplo por unos breves segundos hasta que se acerco aun mas a ellos y con sus dedos comienza a jugar con ellos. Con su mano izquierda mordió y apretó uno de esos pequeños botones rosas que se encontraban en su pecho, con su boca lamió y mordió los pezones hasta oír un gemido de dolor y placer de parte del castaño.  
Mientras se concentraba en los pezones del mas bajo noto que incontrolables lagrimas de dolor y placer salían de sus ojos, al rubio no parecía importarle simplemente se acerco a su rostro y saco su lengua para lamer las lagrimas que se escapaban de los ojos del castaño. Las lamió y sonrío de forma traviesa al ver el rostro cansado de su amantes.  
Abrió sus piernas y puso el miembro italiano en su boca. Lo chupo de arriba a abajo lo acaricio. Al terminar de chupar el miembro mordió el hoyo que se encontraba debajo del miembro del contrario hasta que un liquido espeso de sabor amargo y tan sabroso y amargo salio de allí. Metió la lengua, hasta que el hoyo quedo completamente lubricado.  
-¿Se siente bien, verdad?  
-Mmm~ -asiente con su cabeza.  
-¿Te gusta, no?. Acaricia su miembro  
Feliciano menea su cabeza con sus mejillas sonrojadas.  
-…Vaya… Tu respiración se agita muy rápido… En verdad esto me excita…  
-Haa~~… Hmm…~ . Suelta unos pequeños gemidos.  
-Woa… Tus gemidos son tan tiernos~.  
-Ha~...Lo siento.  
-¿Por qué?.Tus gemidos me gustan, no creo que es algo por lo que deberías disculparte… Ludwig comienza a frotar el miembro de de Feliciano.  
-Haa~~ ~~…  
-Creo que es tiempo de que te prepare…  
Ludwig baja lentamente y lame el miembro mientras que lo empuja levemente hacia atrás y comienza a meter sus dedos en el trasero del mas bajo.  
-Haaa~… Hmm~… Lud…Ludwig.  
-Tu interior es muy lindo pero antes de entrar debo de usar una protección… ¿no crees?. Saca un condon de su bolsillo.  
-S-si...  
-¿Quieres ponerlo tú…?  
-Si tú quieres...  
-Toma. Dise mientras le pasa el sobre plástico.  
Se sonroja y abre el sobre. Se acerca al joven alemán y lentamente comienza a ponerle la protección. El miembro de Ludwig estaba duro y completamente erecto. El castaño no pudo evitar darle un pequeño beso al miembro luego de terminar de poner la protección.  
Ponlo al castaño de cuatro patas sobre el pasto y sin dar previo aviso introdujo su miembro dentro de las cabidades del menor.  
Lentamente Ludwig comienza a penetrarlo. A pesar de que sus movimientos y su hablar a veces eran bruscos, en ese momento Feliciano se sentía como nunca antes. Entro lo más despacio que puedo, para no causarle algún daño.  
-¡Haa!  
-Feli...  
–De una forma tierna Feliciano sacude su cabeza. Cerraba fuertemente sus ojos.  
-¿Duele…?  
-¡Humm~! –asiente. Aun así se toma por el cuello de Ludwig y lo abraza fuertemente.  
-Estoy… Siendo lo más suave que puedo…  
-N-no~…. Si-sigue… ¡Haaa!  
-De acuerdo… Trata de recostarte y ponerte en una posición como esta. Lo pone boca arriba y abre bruscamente sus piernas para nuevamente meter su miembro.  
-S-sí… -suavemente se recuesta sobre el pasto e intenta relajarse, ¿Así?  
-Sí… Te ves muy lindo de esta manera… . acaricia su rostro.  
El cuerpo de Ludwig se apoya sobre Feliciano, pasando sus piernas sobre sus hombros.  
-¡Hay alguien allí?. Se escucharon unos gritos que parecían cercanos al lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Un hombre de un pueblo cercano se apareció con una linterna.  
Al oír los gritos del hombre rápidamente Ludwig y Feliciano se separaron y tomaron sus prendas. Aun desnudos corrieron hacia el auto como si no hubiese mañana.  
-¡Acelera!.  
-Eso intento. ¡Espera!.  
-¡Que!  
-Ponte el cinturón de seguridad, no sabes que podría pasar.  
-No hay tiempo, ¡Acelera!  
Luego de esa noche tan "Especial", Ludwig y Feliciano volvieron a casa donde durmieron juntos hasta el amanecer.  
Feliciano se había levantado unas horas antes que Ludwig para así poder preparar las cosas de la mudanza. Por su parte, Ludwig despertó y noto la ausencia del menor pero no solo la ausencia de Feliciano también noto que faltaban algunos cuadros, muebles y demás. Bajo tan rápido como pudo para buscar al castaño, el estaba guardando un par de cosas en unas cajas.  
-¿Que haces?.  
-Nada, solo empaco las cosas para cuando me mude contigo.  
-Sabes... No ase falta llevar todos los muebles, yo ya tengo muebles en mi casa. Solo lleva cosas como fotos y ropa.  
-Eh?, ¿y que haré con todo lo demás?.  
-Podemos venderlo.  
-Je, Lud, no puedo esperar para que por fin vivamos juntos. Le sonrió de manera tierna y corrió a abrazarlo.  
-Feliciano... Te amo.  
-Yo también te amo~


End file.
